Save Our Souls
by ShadowPalace
Summary: After the gods receive a plea for help, they send Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico to the future to help the districts out in the rebellion. As they join Katniss, Finnick, and Gale to save Peeta, they find out some interesting facts about themselves.


**A/N: So I realize that this may be very, very confusing, but you are supposed to be. Hopefully, all will be cleared up in future chapters. **

**Secondly, to help you out a little, the first half takes place at the same time as Catching Fire, while the second takes place a year after The Last Olympian ended. **

**Lastly, this does contain many Catching Fire spoilers. You have been warned. **

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Hermes bust through the large, white marble doors to Olympus; he had to deliver the most important message in centuries. All of the gods were seated on their thrones as per usual these days.

"I just received a message," Hermes announced, walking into the center of the throne room, "A prayer, actually." The shocked expressions on the gods' faces said it all – they were intrigued.

"That's impossible," Athena said, standing up, "Our existence was forgotten to all years ago after that disaster, and you know that Hermes."

"That's what I thought, too," he said, "But someone must have found out. Look!" He conjured a screen out of mist, and it showed a middle aged women knelt on the ground, her eyes closed and she was praying.

"Who is that? What's she saying?" Aphrodite asked, indignantly. She never had patience for anything besides looks, loves and things in that area, and it always showed in her reaction toward things.

"Her name is Twill, and she's been through a ton to reach safety. She's asking for help," Hermes said, scanning their faces, "She wants someone to help them. To help them fight off the capitol."

"Well, we can't," Dionysus said, taking a sip of wine, "It would give too much away about our existence. Plus we have very little control over them anymore."

"No, we should help," Apollo disagreed, "They really need it, and we haven't been doing our job in years. We got them into this mess by not helping to set things right, and now we must help – even if we can't completely control their actions anymore."

An argument broke out among the gods. Some thought it was only fair that they help, even if it gave them away. Others disagreed, saying that there was a very specific reason why they wiped clean everyone's memories years ago – history tended to repeat itself.

"How did she find out about us?" Zeus asked, silencing everyone. He hadn't really been part of the argument; for the first time in a very long time, he couldn't decide. Both made excellent points.

"Maybe," Hermes proposed, "If we help them, we can find out."

"So, how do we help?" Ares asked, "It's not like we can go in ourselves, or anything."

"We send in some demigods from the past," Athena said. By the look on her face, it appeared that she had already formulated a plan, "We send them to the future to help them out. Ones that have already experienced war, our strongest and smartest warriors. Ones who will know exactly what to do to help."

There was no doubt in any of their minds which demigods those were. And after another hour of debate, they finally agreed on a plan. It was a risky one, but it was the best that they could do for now.

***

"Okay, this is odd," Thalia announced. She had been in the large _Virgin Records _on Broadway buying a Blink-182 CD when she noticed Percy and Annabeth walk in. When she asked them what they had been doing there, Percy said that he was buying his mom a CD for her birthday and Annabeth was picking up something for her roommate.

To make things even weirder, ten minutes later Nico had entered the store. When they asked what him what in Hades' name was he doing here, he said that he was trying to find music from this century that he liked.

Although all of them hadn't randomly appeared out of thin air, it seemed just too strange for them all to be here at the _exact _same time. Things like these never happened by chance.

"Definitely," Percy agreed, looking around, "But we all came here with a specific purpose. This just doesn't seem right."

"I know," Annabeth said, looking around the area, "We should be on alert. Perhaps the gods are planning something."

"It would seem like it," Nico said, looking at a Smashing PumpkinsCD, "I mean, it can't be Kronos or anything this time. We took care of _him_ last year."

"Let's stick together until we leave," Thalia decided, "Just in case."

They all agreed, and looked through the collections together. "Hey, can we go upstairs?" Percy asked, "I want to go and look at the movies. I think a movie that I want just came out on DVD."

"Sure, why not?" Annabeth said, looking at the others for agreement, "Let's take the elevator, the escalator seems to be closed." It was roped off with bright yellow caution tape.

They made their way over to the elevator, and squeezed inside. Part of the way through the ride, things begun to go haywire. The lights began to flicker, and the car began to shake. They grabbed onto the handles, but knew that it would do nothing in scheme of things.

"I knew it!" Nico screamed.

That was the last thing that any of them heard, because after that everything went completely black.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I expect you to be confused – so don't worry/give up reading if you are. Also, the next chapter will be longer. This chapter was just to kick the story off. I hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated and will be loved! **


End file.
